El Lugar de las Sombras
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Era un mundo de sombras, un plano distinto en el que nadie existía con exactitud y se le estaba invitando a entrar en él. Y se preguntó que tenía ella, aparte de haber escapado de la muerte dos veces, como para que Nyssa Al Ghul se esforzase tanto con ella. ¿Qué veía Nyssa en ella como para que se molestase tanto en mostrarle que valía?
1. Chapter 1

Habían ido a pelear contra Slade y el barco había sido bombardeado, algo que no le extrañaba ver.

Oliver estaba siendo vencido y fue a ayudarle. En menos de un segundo, Slade puso su cuerpo contra el suelo y contuvo una mueca de dolor. Cuando fue a girarse, el barco se balanceó y lo único que le dio tiempo a decir fue Ollie antes de caer al agua y hundirse.

Los sonidos de espadas y armas llenaba el silencio del lugar en el que se encontraban. Fueran donde fueran, ellos siempre practicaban, no importaba dónde. Si miraba los ojos de cada uno, vería que a muchos les gustaba estar ahí, a pesar de que el lugar no era muy habitable. Pero claro, la temperatura ambiente era otra cosa distinta a Nanda Parbat, donde parecía dominar el frío y la nieve mientras que donde estaban, él diría que el ambiente era tropical más bien. Pero a él no le gustaba. Si estaban ahí era porque los principiantes tenían que acostumbrarse a todo tipo de temperaturas. Para desgracia de los veteranos, solo se había llevado un puñado de ellos y el resto se habían quedado en el templo al mando de su hija mayor, Talia al Ghul.

—Vamos, arriba Al-Owal —dijo en cuanto vio que uno de los suyos llevaba bastante tiempo en el suelo—. Te has ganado el título del primero, no hagas que me arrepienta de ello.

Una figura se abrió paso entre ellos y se inclinó ante él. Como el resto, iba vestida de negro pero tenía varias decoraciones rojas.

—Nyssa, ¿a qué debo el placer? —preguntó él.

—Padre, uno de los vigilantes afirma haber visto un cuerpo flotando sobre un trozo de un barco destrozado. ¿Seguimos nuestro código? —dijo ella quitándose el pañuelo para mostrar su cara.

—No estamos en nuestra tierra, así que no. Le mataremos si resulta ser un enemigo pero voy a ver —negó él con la cabeza y se giró al grupo de personas que estaba peleando—. Descanso de quince minutos.

Todos al instante dejaron de pelear y Nyssa siguió a su padre hacia donde estaba el vigilante que le había avisado. Sin una palabra, el vigilante se agachó ante su padre y este cogió sin miramientos los prismáticos. Y sí, a una distancia descubrió un trozo de barco sobre el que iba un cuerpo de mujer de pelo claro.

—No disparéis aún —dijo él yendo hacia la playa. Nyssa le siguió intranquila.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, él tiró su camiseta hacia su hija, que la cogió al vuelo, y se lanzó hacia el agua. Nyssa trató de ver lo que pasaba poniéndose de puntillas.

Más tarde, le vio salir del agua con el cuerpo de una chica más joven que ella, de pelo rubio y con pecas por sus mejillas. Poniendo el codo sobre la chica, su padre hizo presión y la chica comenzó a toser y a temblar violentamente.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. Soy Ra's al Ghul —su padre se presentó poniéndose totalmente de pie—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?

—Sara. Sara Lance —consiguió decir ella, temblando de frío. Nyssa se agachó y, quitándose el paño que tapaba su pelo, se lo puso encima a Sara para taparla—. Gracias.

—Dígame señorita Lance, ¿cómo ha terminado aquí? —preguntó Ra's agachando un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

—Un barco que se hundió hace un año viajaba por aquí y sufrimos un accidente. Luego terminé en otro barco pero nos dispararon ayer —contó Sara resumiendo todo.

—¿A quién más? —preguntó Nyssa.

—A la gente que estaba en el barco. Es probable que hayan terminado en la otra isla —respondió Sara abrigándose más con el paño de Nyssa.

—Lian Yu —asintió Ra's—. Nyssa, llévala adentro, aquí sino se congelará.

—Como ordenes, padre —Nyssa cogió a Sara por los dos brazos y le obligó a levantarse de la arena.

Después de dos días en los que Sara tuvo que recuperarse de una pequeña fiebre debido al cambio de temperaturas, Ra's le hizo llamar.

Cuando entró en esa habitación, estaba muy nerviosa. Su salvador estaba tan tranquilo de pie con las manos tras su espalda sin moverse ni un centímetro. Alrededor de la habitación, había un montón de armas blancas. Si ya Sara había sospechado que era un grupo de luchadores, ahora lo tenía bastante más claro.

—Escoge el arma que quieras —dijo él con toda parsimonia.

Sara alzó una ceja bastante sorprendida y pensando que era una broma pero enseguida vio por la seriedad de su salvador que no era así. Casi se maldijo por no haber hecho caso a su padre y no haber aprendido algún truco de más, pues si no recordaba mal, solo se sabía cuatro contados.

Miró las armas por un segundo y cogió dos que estaban juntas, que no eran grandes y que no eran espadas. Con lentitud, se giró hacia Ra's que ya estaba lanzando una patada que esquivó por pura suerte.

—No hay dudas en las luchas —dijo él volviendo a su posición inicial como un robot programado—. Ataca.

Sara recordó un movimiento que había enseñado su padre a su hermana mientras ella leía una revista aburrida. Trató de imitar el mismo movimiento. Ra's solo se movió un milímetro a un lado y sacando un palo de su cinto, golpeó la pierna de Sara, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo.

—Pérdida de equilibrio —mencionó él sin más mientras Sara se levantaba del suelo—. Y necesita ser más veloz. Si va así de rápido no vivirá más de una semana.

—Solo quiero irme a casa ya —trató de decir ella.

—En el camino hacia Nanda Parbat se encontrará con gente que no dudará en matarle y mi hija necesitará algo de ayuda, no una muñeca de decoración —replicó él.

—Pero yo no quiero ir a ese lugar —se quejó Sara—. Solo quiero volver con mi familia.

—Ya he dicho a mi hija eso, si fuera por mí, ya no estaría aquí. Sin embargo, mi hija casi nunca pide nada por lo que... —explicó él y oyó la puerta—. Ah, ahí estás Nyssa. Ya que es tu idea, hablas tú con ella. Si acepta, que vaya a la gran sala.

Nyssa agachó la cabeza suavemente y observó cómo su padre abandonaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

—Oye, de verdad agradezco que me salvarais la vida pero yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Mi hermana es la que sabe luchar más que yo, obviamente no como vosotros —empezó Sara girándose hacia Nyssa—, pero es la que sabría hacer esto. Yo soy una torpe. Es mejor que me enviéis a mi ciudad y os libréis de mí.

—Te desprecias mucho, Sara. Puedes valer lo que tú te creas. Si tú crees que no vales, ese será tu valor. Pero si sabes que puedes ser mejor, el valor será mayor —dijo Nyssa—. Voy a enseñarte unos trucos durante esta semana, porque la siguiente tengo que estar en Nanda Parbat y porque eres una superviviente. Has esquivado a la muerte dos veces, creo que valdrá la pena.

—¿Y qué pasará?

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Y ahora, vamos a la gran sala. No pelearás hoy pero quiero que observes bien —explicó Nyssa avanzando hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sara, a pesar de que no estaba segura de si debería observar.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y Nyssa le guió por el pasillo hasta una gran sala, donde estaba todo el mundo esperando. Nyssa se acercó a su padre, le susurró algo al oído y vio como Ra's asentía. Nyssa le hizo una señal a ella y Sara entonces siguió al grupo a fuera.

Anduvieron unos minutos hasta una explanada y ahí Ra's se paró en el medio enfrente de todos.

—Señorita Lance, a mi lado. El resto, empezad —dijo sin más. Sara se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él, aunque se alejó de él lo más posible. El resto hizo caso a las instrucciones del líder.

Sara observó con cuidado como todos luchaban unos contra otros, utilizando no solo armas sino también movimientos. Sara admiró que se pudiesen mover tan rápido sin hacer casi ningún ruido, a pesar de que el sitio estaba cubierto de hojas secas y pensó que seguro su hermana aprendería eso en menos de unos años. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la hija de Ra's al Ghul. Nyssa era de todos ellos la que menos hacía ruido —básicamente porque no hacía ni uno— y Sara sintió algo de envidia. Se movía con tanta facilidad y con tanta rapidez que era difícil decir si ella era la que caía al suelo o no. Pero nunca caía del todo, se levantaba una y otra vez luchando contra sus compañeros hasta que solo ella quedó de pie.

—Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, volvamos a dentro —alzó la voz Ra's.

Todos los que estaban en el suelo, se levantaron, inclinaron su cabeza ante él y uno a uno fueron yendo camino arriba hacia el interior del lugar.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —dijo Nyssa de repente, al lado de Sara.

—Ha sido impresionante —consiguió decir ella—. Todos lo han hecho muy bien.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres probar? —dijo Nyssa inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Sara quería decir que no, que ella no valía para eso, que nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas, que solo había pateado culos a personas que o estaban débiles o que simplemente eran tan torpes como ella, que ella no era una superviviente, que simplemente tenía suerte... Pero al mirar a la chica, se quedó desarmada al ver la fe que tenía en ella. ¿Por qué Nyssa creía tanto en ella? ¿Cómo podía tener esa fe con alguien como ella, que no sabía hacer casi nada? Sin embargo, al tragar saliva, supo que no podía decirle que no.

—¿Cuándo tendría que empezar? —preguntó al fin para alivio de Nyssa.

—Mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.

**&amp;&amp;&amp; Hola :) Bueno sí, he estado muy desaparecida pero os juro que en la universidad simplemente nos quieren matar. En fin, que no sé cómo vino esto a mi cabeza, prometo que no sé cómo me salió la venada pero aquí tenéis, una historia de Arrow. Como podréis ver (o imaginar), no creo que vaya a sacar a Oliver o Felicity, voy a centrarme en Sara y su pasado (inventado por mí) así que contados solo saldrán Nyssa y ya como mucho, nuestro "amigo" Ra's. Ah, y una cosa: ya no recuerdo exactamente si pusieron algo del pasado de Sara en la Liga (no recuerdo que lo hiciesen) pero en el caso de que lo hayan hecho, tratar de ignorar ese hecho xD Un gran saludo!&amp;&amp;&amp;**


	2. Chapter 2

A Sara le dolían todos los músculos de las piernas. Esa mañana Nyssa le había despertado pronto, habían desayunado rápido y enseguida le había mandado vestirse. En la cama que le habían asignado había encontrado una camiseta de chándal de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos. Y en el suelo, unas deportivas blancas con sus calcetines. En cuanto Nyssa había ido a su habitación, habían salido afuera y habían comenzado a correr. Y si mal no contaba, llevaban ya dos horas fuera.

Ella estaba comenzando a ir más despacio. Habían comenzado bien y con calma y poco a poco habían ido más deprisa pero hacía una hora que Nyssa le llevaba un buen tramo mientras que ella había comenzado a bajar la velocidad.

Quería parar. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se lo pedían a gritos, el pecho le dolía y parecía que estaba sangrando por dentro, la boca le sabía a sangre y sin embargo, sabía que no se había hecho ninguna herida, las piernas le fallaban y las plantas de los pies le dolían. Y aun así, no había parado. Solo porque quería que alguien —una total desconocida— se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Por supuesto, el mundo parecía no tener los mismos planes que ella y los pies le fallaron, cayéndose sobre las rodillas y las manos. Levantándose un poco adolorida, se observó las palmas cubiertas de barro y césped mientras las rodillas tenían algunas heridas. Por el camino de enfrente, vio a Nyssa que iba hacia ella corriendo con tranquilidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó sin dejar de mover los pies aunque no se movía del sitio.

—Sí, solo mis piernas han dejado de funcionar —suspiró Sara siendo un poco dura consigo misma.

—Oh, bien entonces —dijo Nyssa mirando su reloj. Sacó de un bolsillo un bolígrafo de tinta y se apuntó unos números en una mano—. Puedes volver al templo, yo iré en unos minutos cuando se me agoten las pilas.

Sara asintió con la cabeza y sacudiéndose las manos, se dirigió hacia el edificio, que desde donde estaban no se veía. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, Sara se dio la vuelta un momento y observó cómo Nyssa se iba corriendo por uno de los caminos. Se preguntó cómo podía aguantar tanto tiempo.

Cuando entró dentro, se asustó un poco al ver parado enfrente a Ra's al Ghul. Sara cerró con cuidado tras ella y avanzó para dirigirse a "su habitación".

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —oyó de repente Sara. Se volvió hacia Ra's y este siguió mirando a la chica tranquilamente esperando una respuesta.

—Ha estado bien —dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Supongo que mi hija sigue fuera, ¿me equivoco?

—Dijo que volvería cuando se le agotasen las pilas —balbuceó Sara queriendo terminar esa conversación cuanto antes.

Ra's asintió con la cabeza y Sara se dio la vuelta para ir deprisa a su habitación. Cogiendo una toalla del armario de su habitación, fue hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba al lado y se quitó la ropa para ducharse. No había agua caliente pero al menos no estaba helada y pudo ducharse tranquila y relajada. Cuando salió, se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y fue a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y pegó un salto al ver a Nyssa parada en su habitación, mirando por la ventana.

—Oh, estabas duchándote. Como no contestabas, entré dentro. Te pido disculpas —dijo Nyssa dándose la vuelta.

—No pasa nada, es vuestro lugar —trató de decir Sara cuando se recuperó del susto—. ¿Querías algo?

—Solo dejarte la ropa para la tarde —dijo señalando a la cama—. En media hora estará la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sara asintió con la cabeza y se tapó más con la toalla. Nyssa hizo una media sonrisa y en silencio, salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola, Sara se quitó la toalla y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que le había dejado Nyssa en la cama.

Una vez entró en la sala donde se comía, todos se volvieron para mirarle y ella se puso colorada. Intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, se dirigió hacia las bandejas y se sirvió lo justo de comida mientras pensaba dónde sentarse sin sentirse incómoda. En los dos primeros, había tenido que comer en la cama y al tercero, había comido a solas pues casi siempre ellos comían según su horario de lucha y ella lo hacía con su horario estadounidense, así que no había coincidido con nadie. Pero ahora...

Sara se giró y miró las mesas, indecisa. Todos habían vuelto a comer y a hablar unos con otros, algo que le alivió un poco. Vio un sitio libre en una mesa y se dirigió ahí lentamente.

—Los novatos en esa mesa, novata —le dijo uno volviéndose hacia ella.

Sara se tensó cuando le habló pero tragando saliva dirigió sus pasos a la mesa señalada, sentándose lentamente en una de las sillas vacías. Comenzó a comer rápidamente, queriendo terminar cuanto antes e irse de allí. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la oferta de Nyssa, al fin y al cabo esta era una desconocida y ella no pertenecía a ese mundo en el que se luchaba mientras que Laurel podría pertenecer a él pero ella...

Al terminar, fue a llevar la bandeja hacia las cocinas y una vez los cocineros se la llevaron, salió de la cocina y fue hacia su habitación teniendo el único pensamiento de recoger sus cosas y volver a Starling City.

Mientras recogía, pensó en lo feliz que su familia estaría de ver que estaba de vuelta aunque también cruzó por su cabeza otro pensamiento, el de su padre enfadado con ella por haberle mentido y el de su hermana totalmente decepcionada de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron al notar unas lágrimas pero en cuanto oyó unos golpes en la puerta, se restregó los ojos y cogiendo aire, abrió la puerta.

—Vamos —dijo Nyssa—. Todos van a practicar también.

Sara trató de decir que había cambiado de opinión pero como antes, la confianza de Nyssa en ella hizo que sonriera inocentemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Siguió a Nyssa hasta una sala no más grande que el comedor donde habían comido. Esta le tiró un palo y Sara lo cogió al vuelo por inercia, aunque al hacerlo casi se desequilibró. Nyssa cogió otro e hizo un movimiento. No llegó a darle en la cara pero Sara estaba segura que habría podido hacerlo.

—Repite el movimiento —dijo ella.

Estuvieron así varias horas, Nyssa enseñando movimientos y Sara repitiéndolos hasta que Sara no pudo más y cayó al suelo cansada cuando Nyssa le dio en el tobillo. Nyssa puso el palo sobre el tobillo de Sara y apretó un poco.

—Hemos terminado por hoy —dijo retirándolo y entregando su mano a cambio. Sara se agarró a su mano y se ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que más que querer enseñarme, quieres matarme —se rió Sara.

Nyssa alzó una ceja al oírle reír pero Sara le sonrió simplemente y siguió caminando hacia su habitación. Nyssa no pudo evitar sonreír por la inocencia de Sara y su positivismo.

—¿Sabes, Nyssa? —dijo Sara aún sonriendo hacia ella—. Deberías sonreír más.

Nyssa hizo una suave sonrisa por respuesta y dejó a Sara en su habitación, no sin antes decir:

—Mañana nos veremos de nuevo, Sara Lance —dijo Nyssa. Y se alejó de ella.

Sara sonrió un poco y entró en su habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_El templo de Nanda Parbat era una pieza de arte muy admirable y ella había crecido ahí. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo mirando las estrellas o mirando al hielo crearse o deshelarse... Observar como el hielo tapaba las aguas cristalinas del lago. Pero también adoraba pasar el tiempo viendo practicar a una de las estudiantes de su padre. Su nombre era Eimi y era una chica japonesa que tenía tres años más que ella. A pesar de ello, ella era capaz de ganar a Eimi incluso siendo más joven pero solo por el hecho de que su padre siempre había procurado que sus hijas fueran las mejores. _

_Nyssa observó a la chica pelear con los compañeros de su rango. Manejaba bien a los pequeños sais y sabía moverse bastante bien. Su pequeña altura le proporcionaba en parte una ventaja y su cuerpo delgado también. Cuando el reloj hizo una campanada, todos pararon al instante y Eimi, al ver a Nyssa, se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nyssa se puso colorada ante eso pero no se alejó cuando la chica le abrazó. _

_—__Sigo pensando que tu padre nos quiere matar, que lo sepas Nyssa —dijo Eimi con una sonrisa y agarrándole suavemente de una de sus muñecas. _

_—__No, le gusta demasiado enseñar a pesar de que es muy estricto —sonrió ella. _

_—__Pronto tendrás quince años ya, ¿verdad? —suspiró Eimi—. Se está bien a esa edad, ya a los 18 tienes cosas que hacer y deberes de adulto, como yo. _

_Nyssa rió suavemente y juntó sus dedos con los de Eimi. Una mirada cruzó entre ambas y Nyssa soltó la mano al notar sus mejillas sonrosadas. Eimi vio como Nyssa cambiaba su expresión resuelta a una de hielo y sacudió la cabeza, algo molesta. _

_—__Esta vez no huirás de mí, Nyssa —dijo Eimi cogiendo con sus manos las muñecas de la hija de Al Ghul. Dirigió a esta hacia la pared y Nyssa se sonrojó sin poder pensar algo coherente. Acercándose, Eimi besó los labios de la chica sujetando a Nyssa en el proceso ya que esta estaba luchando con el sentimiento. Sin embargo, pasado el rato, Nyssa dejó de luchar contra ella y dejó que Eimi controlase la situación, tratando aun así de hacer solo algo que ella quisiera._

_Cuando Eimi se separó de ella, Nyssa aprovechó para tratar de volver a la normalidad ya que se acercaban personas. _

_—__Nos vemos a la cena —susurró Eimi en su oído. Se separó, hizo una sonrisa que puso colorada a Nyssa de nuevo y se alejó de ella. _

**&amp;&amp;&amp;Muchísimas gracias Guest y Queenwest por vuestros comentarios ^^ Realmente estoy muy contenta de ver que alguien más está obsesionada con estas dos xD **

**Bueno, pues centrándome en lo que escribí hoy, Eimi es un OC que he hecho porque he pensado que realmente sería lógico que en un pasado Nyssa tuviese a alguien y de ahí su tendencia a fijarse en chicas xD En fin, espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí! Solo quiero avisaros que esta historia va a ser larga por lo que vamos a ver como evoluciona la relación. Obviamente no voy a hacer que se gusten al tercer día después de conocerse pero poco a poco, se irán "juntando" jajjaajajajj **

**De nuevo gracias! Y ya sabéis, si queréis recomendárselo a más gente, tenéis mi permiso :) **

**Muchos saludos y tened un buen día! &amp;&amp;&amp;**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado la semana y a Sara le había ido muy bien en las prácticas. Nyssa le había enseñado varios trucos para que pudiera defenderse de la gente que había en el camino a Nanda Parbat y Sara había aprendido rápido.

Al principio, había habido problemas. Hubo gente de los principiantes que empezaron a meterse con ella y Sara se derrumbó, decidiendo irse. Había tomado a Nyssa horas encontrar a la chica y finalmente había conseguido convencerle de que dijese lo que había pasado a su padre. Sara no quiso al principio pero al ver que el siguiente día sus compañeros volvían a hacer lo mismo, decidió al final contárselo a Ra's al Ghul, aunque le tomó su tiempo decidir hablar con él. Daba demasiado miedo en su opinión. Sin embargo, Ra's simplemente había cogido las palabras de Sara y había castigado a los seis principiantes que habían estado metiéndose con ella. El castigo: los veteranos habían estado practicando con esos principiantes, humillándoles en público de las peores maneras posibles.

Nyssa estaba haciendo su maleta cuando llamaron a su puerta. Abrió la puerta simplemente y siguió a lo suyo, mirando un poco por encima para ver que era su padre.

—No vamos solas —dijo por fin ella rompiendo el silencio—. Y no es como si no hubiera hecho ya este camino.

—Lo sé, pero ten cuidado. Trataré de estar allí dentro de dos semanas como máximo, así que comportaos —dijo su padre simplemente.

—No vamos a hacer una fiesta —sacudió la cabeza.

Ra's solo bajó la vista hacia su hija y ella levantó la mano en señal de promesa. Este asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de su hija.

Cogiendo las maletas, Nyssa fue hacia la habitación de Sara y llamó dos veces. Sara abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y con una bolsa a su espalda, pues al contrario que Nyssa, ella no tenía mucha ropa que guardar más que la prestada.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Nyssa asintió con la cabeza y Sara cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Fuera, les esperaban un grupo de seis personas de la liga. Juntos, se dirigieron hacia la playa. Cuando Sara vio el medio de transporte, casi más bien paró sus pies sin dejar de mirar hacia el agua. Nyssa se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

—Vamos Sara. Tenemos que entrar —dijo Nyssa muy tranquila.

—¿Tenemos que ir en barco? —tartamudeó Sara.

—Bueno, sí, claro —respondió Nyssa algo confusa y luego comprendió—. ¿Tienes miedo a ir en barco?

—No, no... ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? —balbuceó Sara en respuesta, obligando a sus piernas a moverse hacia el barco. Nyssa se encogió de hombros y ella también se metió en el barco.

Llevaban solo una hora de viaje cuando el viento y el mar empezaron a jugar en su contra. El barco se bamboleaba a un lado y a otro, sin embargo los seis miembros de la liga pelearon contra el agua para que no se volcase el barco. Nyssa salió de una de las habitaciones a la velocidad del rayo. Asomándose fuera, miró hacia el cielo y se giró hacia las seis personas que estaban controlando el barco.

—Si vamos hacia allí —dijo señalando hacia una parte del cielo donde no había tantas nubes—, evitaremos que la tormenta nos golpee. Tratad de vigilar el cielo para que nada alcance al barco.

Con eso Nyssa salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Sara justo cuando el barco se bamboleó un poco más fuerte que antes y al mismo tiempo, un grito que venía de la habitación. Nyssa abrió la puerta rápido, preocupada.

Vio a Sara en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sujetando las piernas con sus brazos y contra la pared con la cabeza agachada temblando como una hoja. Aparte del miedo que debía tener —y que se olía a distancia—, parecía estar más o menos bien. O tan bien como una persona con miedo puede estar.

—Sara, ¿te encuentras bien? —alcanzó a preguntar Nyssa.

—No —susurró esta sin levantar la cabeza.

Nyssa suspiró y se sentó al lado de Sara, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

—¿No preferirías dormir? Quizá eso te ayude a viajar —sugirió Nyssa—. Juro que te despertaré una vez dejemos de estar en el mar.

—Lo haría si pudiera pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que el barco vaya a volcar y yo vuelva a caer al agua. Quizá esta vez no tenga tanta suerte —respondió Sara, temblando menos y acercándose más a Nyssa para sentirse mejor.

—Bien, entonces te dormiré —dijo Nyssa apartándose de ella un poco.

—¿Dolerá? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Un poco —dijo esta en respuesta. Y con dos dedos hizo presión en una parte del cuerpo. A Sara solo le dio tiempo a dar un quejido para después caer al suelo dormida en menos de un minuto.

Nyssa cogió a Sara con cuidado y le dejó sobre la cama, tapándole un poco.

Sin molestarse en no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y se dirigió hacia los mandos del barco para ver cómo iban.

Después de unas horas, Nyssa fue hacia la habitación, donde estaba Sara. Esta respiraba tranquila y Nyssa sintió pena al pensar que tenía que despertarla, pero ya habían llegado y era hora de bajar del barco. Sentándose al lado de ella, Nyssa le pellizcó fuerte y Sara soltó un quejido.

Poco a poco, Sara fue visibilizando a Nyssa sentada en su cama y parpadeó varias veces para ver mejor.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo una vez que Sara se incorporó un poco.

Sara asintió y se incorporó de la cama.

Pronto, todos —menos dos de la liga— salieron del barco con las mochilas a la espalda.

**&amp;&amp;&amp; Sí, os traigo otro trozo porque soy increíblemente buena. En estos momentos tendría que estar estudiando pero no he podido evitarlo y como ya lo tenía escrito... Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Se agredecen los reviews, comentarios o como queráis llamarlos xD **

**También agradezco los "follows" y "favoritos". **

**De verdad, si os gusta esta pareja tanto como a mí, pues os pido que comentéis aunque sea tres palabras. A vosotros no os cuesta más que unos segundos y a mí esto me lleva tiempo y esta pareja no es tan famosa como el Olicity, así que se agredece mucho, de verdad que siempre contesto**

**Muchos saludos y tened un buen día :) &amp;&amp;&amp;**

***** Queen, me alegra verte de nuevo y de que te guste la idea. La verdad, es que por eso puse lo de la sonrisa jajaja. Gracias de nuevo por el comentario *****


	4. Chapter 4

Sara agradeció que el abrigo que le habían dado fuese muy bueno, pues no tenía demasiado frío en los brazos, aunque desde luego le iba a doler mucho la cara, pues en el lugar en el que habían aparecido no parecía que hubiese otra cosa más que nieve, hielo y frío.

Nyssa se acercó a ella y le entregó un pañuelo negro parecido al suyo, con el que se tapó el pelo y la cara. Sara, por su parte, trató de ponérselo bien mientras caminaban pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nyssa al final, riendo un poco por lo bajo, paró al grupo y ayudó a la chica a colocárselo. Cuando estuvieron listos, siguieron caminando.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde queda ese sitio al que tenemos que ir? —preguntó Sara cuando estuvo a la altura de Nyssa.

—Como a tres días de aquí —dijo ella.

—¿Y no tenemos ningún medio de transporte que podamos utilizar? —preguntó ella bastante horrorizada por la idea de andar tanto tiempo.

—Solo por el tercer día. Estaríamos en una llanura que sería fácil de atravesar con un camión. El problema es que este sitio no tiene cobertura así que...

Sara suspiró pero Nyssa comenzó a caminar de nuevo y ella tuvo que seguir al grupo para no perderse, pues la fuerte nieve con el viento, tapaba mucho la vista de los alrededores.

El primer día fue, quizá, el más complicado. No es que se encontraran a alguien que quisiese matarles o a alguien que les atacase, el problema más bien fue que el tiempo no era precisamente bueno y era muy complicado para Sara, que era nueva, pisar bien o donde debía. Por suerte, Nyssa debía de tener cierto afecto por ella pues casi siempre se giraba o iba más despacio para ver cómo iba o ayudarla en ciertos sitios.

Sara supuso que la parte positiva del resto era que ya se conocían ese camino por el que estaban, porque incluso para ellos sería difícil andar por esos lares.

Cuando pararon, el sol —o la claridad, mejor dicho— ya había comenzado a esconderse y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. El sitio en el que habían parado era una cueva no muy lejos del camino. Tenía el suelo lo suficientemente seco como para encender un fuego, por lo que no pasaron mucho frío dentro.

Nyssa alcanzó su mochila y sacó una bolsa. Comenzó a repartir un par de bocadillos a los presentes más una botella de agua de dos litros.

—Esa botella nos tiene que durar hasta el templo —mencionó ella.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a comer.

Una vez que terminaron, guardaron cada uno su botella en su bolsa.

—Al-Owal, saca nuestras armas de la segunda bolsa que llevabas —ordenó Nyssa.

Al-Owal se giró hacia la otra bolsa y comenzó a sacar las armas, tres para cada uno. Todos recibieron una daga y un tipo de espada, distinto para cada uno a excepción de Sara que recibió unos sais. La tercera arma fue para cada uno distinta: Sara obtuvo dos barras de hierro que se podían unir en una.

Sara miró un poco su arma y se giró hacia Nyssa que cogía de Al-Owal un arco con sus flechas.

—¿Para qué necesitamos esto ahora? —preguntó Sara.

—No, ahora es posible que no lo necesitemos y recemos porque tampoco tengamos que usarlas en mitad de la noche, pero con seguridad las necesitaremos mañana —negó ella con la cabeza—. Tendremos problemas en las montañas.

—Espera un segundo, ¿tenemos que subir la montaña esa?

—Si queremos llegar al templo, sí —se rió Nyssa.

—Qué bien...

—No tendrás también miedo a las alturas, ¿verdad? —preguntó por si acaso.

—¡No, claro que no! —se ofendió—. Pero va a ser un largo viaje.

Nyssa simplemente sonrió un poco y se tumbó sobre el suelo como el resto.

—Sara —dijo de repente para sorpresa de esta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué decidiste aceptar unirte? En el fondo, todos elegimos por una razón, ¿sabes? ¿Qué viste? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues... No estoy segura. Creo que en parte quería demostrarme que yo también podía ser fuerte como mi hermana. También admiraba cómo lo hacíais, era bastante impresionante así que...

—Pero quiero decir, ¿qué te ha hecho decidir pelear? Antes de llegar aquí, tú querías saber pelear, aunque fuera interiormente.

—Supongo que el hecho de que me he encontrado a gente que sabe pelear me ha abierto los ojos. Puede que lo necesite por si acaso o por si me pasa algo parecido —respondió Sara.

Nyssa la sonrió y se tumbó bocarriba, sin decir nada más. Sara simplemente no dijo nada y se tumbó ya con la idea de dormir o descansar por lo menos.

Cuando Nyssa le despertó, Sara casi no había dormido pero tampoco estaba muy cansada por lo que no fue un día muy malo.

Antes de salir de la cueva, se taparon la cara y ajustaron sus armas a la ropa que llevaban.

—Vámonos ya —dijo Nyssa.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la cueva.

Sara, al ver que todos sacaban sus dagas, les imitó y sacó la suya.

Mirando a su alrededor, siguió al resto hacia las montañas que se erigían a la derecha.

Cuando ya llevaban dos horas, empezaron a aparecer personas. Sara enseguida notó que no eran de la liga pues aunque vestían de negro, tenían capas que parecían de seda y llevaban una máscara de un esqueleto, como si quisieran ser La Muerte. Aun así, parecían tan sombras como los de la Liga.

Los compañeros de Sara empezaron a hacerse señales, Nyssa le hizo una seña señalando la daga y entonces, uno de los de la Liga, lanzó su daga hacia uno, alcanzando el corazón de la persona. Y luego otra fue lanzada hacia otro con rapidez. Sara entendió y cuando le tocó, lanzó su daga a uno de ellos y esta terminó clavada en el hombro, algo que hizo que la víctima perdiese el equilibrio durante unos segundos. No era una herida grave, pero a Sara le dio tiempo para sacar una de sus barras de hierro y le dio en la cabeza, dejándole fuera de combate.

—Vamos, clávale. No tenemos todo el día —dijo uno.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió Sara. Nadie le había dicho nada de matar y encima, no estaba bien. Una cosa era que alguien matase, eso ya lo había visto varias veces en Lian Yu. Otra cosa muy distinta era que tuviese que matar ella, pues era algo que no había hecho, o al menos directa o intencionadamente.

Sara miró a Nyssa implorándole ayuda. Esta sacó enseguida una flecha y en menos de un minuto ya había disparado a la persona, dando en el blanco.

—Moveos —mandó Nyssa en alto, algo que todos siguieron de inmediato.

Sara se alejó del muerto y siguió al grupo, con la conciencia dando vueltas en su cabeza. _¿Por qué? Oh, ¿por qué me habré unido? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿He hecho bien?_

**&amp;&amp;&amp; Ay, la conciencia... que buena es nuestra amiga la conciencia... Pues os traigo otro trozo después de estas largas vacaciones. Espero que os esté gustando hasta ahora!**

**Como no sois muchos, agradecería muchísimo si se lo recomendáis a gente que creéis que le pueda gustar y etc. Yo no tengo Facebook -tengo demasiadas cosas en internet, como para tener eso-, solo tengo twitter jajajajaja **

**En fin, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, se agradecen mucho ;) **

**Un saludo! &amp;&amp;&amp;**


End file.
